


Just Call me Alexis

by jasmasson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s home early...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call me Alexis

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : A very tiny one for 4.03 “In the Beginning”  
> 

“I’m back!”

Jensen freezes. Jared was not meant to be home yet.

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice floats up the stairs, getting closer.

Jensen is so very, very busted.

“Uh, _hi_!” he calls back. “I’m, uh,” he looks around helplessly, “just taking a shower. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Jensen can hear Jared bounding up the stairs. Jared is not silent by nature.

“We finished F13 pick-ups early, so I got a flight today instead of tomorrow,” Jared’s voice is getting ever-closer. “Couldn’t stay away!”

“Just give me a minute,” Jensen yells back. He hasn’t moved – the noises would be a dead giveaway. “Go and, uh, get a beer.”

“Wait, I’ll join you!” Jared probably means that to sound sexy, but he mostly just sounds happy. Jensen finds that pretty endearing most of the time. But.

The door swings open and Jared bursts through.

He stops dead. If he were a cartoon (and, honestly, sometimes he’s not that far removed) there would have been loud screeching of tire sounds and his eyes would be bugging out.

The dripping of the tap and the almost imperceptible _pop_ of bubbles is the only sound for a moment.

Slowly Jared starts to smile. Jensen groans and covers his face with his hand. He peeks through his fingers and, yes, Jared’s grin is in danger of eating his face.

“Hard day?” Jared asks, innocently.

“Yes,” Jensen says firmly, because it damn well had been.

Jared’s grin gets impossibly wider.

“Please, if you love me, tell me you have a rubber ducky in there.”

Jensen’s mouth twitches. It’s impossible not to smile back at Jared when he’s grinning at you like that.

He sheepishly takes his hand out from underneath the bubbles, where he’d stashed it in the bathwater in a useless spasm of guilt.

Jared starts to laugh at the empty, bubble-covered glass Jensen’s holding.

“Was it champagne? Can I call you Alexis Colby?”

“It was just wine,” Jensen says. Thank God he hadn’t gone for candles, he would have had to try and drown himself.

He’d been really tired and achy after being beaten up by Mary Winchester and maybe, he might possibly admit, missing Jared a _tiny_ bit, and a bubble bath hadn’t seemed like the _really stupid idea_ then that it did now.

Jensen starts to get out.

“No, wait,” Jared says. “I’ll join you.”

Jared pulls his shirt over his head.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’ll never fit, man,” Jensen says, but it’s not as firm as he’d like it to be, because Jared’s been away for nearly a week, and the laws of physics don’t seem all that important right now.

“That’s what they always say,” Jared says, leering extravagantly, and gripping his crotch.

Jensen rolls his eyes, and in the time it takes him to do so, Jared pulls down his jeans and boxers and toes off his sneakers.

He climbs in, grinning, and, as Archimedes had definitely proven a long time ago, although probably not under _quite_ the same circumstances – although, who knew? – the water splashes noisily over the sides.

“You’re cleaning up that mess on your own,” Jensen says, but he wriggles back obligingly and lets Jared squeeze between his legs.

“Sure,” Jared agrees easily, “but first I’m gonna make a lot more,” and he stretches back for a kiss.

***

If you’d like to comment please feel free to do so here or on [this fic at livejournal where it was originally posted ](http://jasmasson.livejournal.com/88925.html) as you prefer.


End file.
